Sleeping Beauty
by KayleyK1472
Summary: The animated Disney movie in book form
1. Chapter 1

In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Thus on this great and joyous day...did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen Leah made welcome their life long friend….


	2. Chapter 2

...A crowd was on its way to the castle, chanting a merry tune as they marched and celabrated, waving colored flags and banners all around.

"Joyfully now to our princess we come,

Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.

We pledge our loyalty anew.

Hail to the princess Aurora!

All of her subjects adore her!

Hail to the King!

Hail to the Queen!

Hail to the princess Aurora!

Health to the princess,

Wealth to the princess,

Long live the princess Aurora!

Hail Aurora!

Hail Aurora!

Health to the princess,

Wealth to the princess,

Long live the princess Aurora!

Hail to the King!

Hail to the Queen!

Hail to the princess Aurora!"

Inside the castle, the king and queen sat upon their thrones at the head of a great ornate ballroom. Hundreds of guests and performers filled the massive space, all chatting happily and craning their necks to get a peek at the princess.

Among the crowds of people and politicians, the king's dear friend and his son were making their way to where the two rulers sat, regal and pised in their thrones.

King Stefan was a slender man with fair skin and black hair. He had a moustache and beard, which he was rather proud of. His wife was the picture of beauty and grace. She was slender, beautiful, had fair skin and dark blonde hair. She wore a dark pink-and-lavender dress, gold crown, aqua veil, and a dark magenta cape.

An announcer's voice boomed out over the crowd as he announced the men. "Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and prince Phillip."

Hubert was obese, half bald, with white hair and eyebrows and small goatee. He always wore a red coat and crown with blue on the top, a golden shirt with blue collar, blue neckline shape like diamond, red-orange socks, and black shoes with pompoms.

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Huberts son and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.

"The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather," the announcer continued.

The ladies he addressed were not like normal folk. Instead, they were blessed middle aged women who had been given the gift of magic since birth. They were fairies and the closest of friends.

The three fairies dress very much alike in long medieval style dresses and pointy hats reminiscent of the traditional witches' hat. Flora's signature color was red, but her favorite color was pink. Fauna and Merryweather's favorite and signature colors were green and blue, respectively. Both Flora's and Fauna's eyes were brown while Merryweather's eyes were blue. Flora's hair was gray and Fauna's hair was brownish-gray and they wore it swept back and up into a pompadour and a bun. Merryweather's hair was black and she also wore it in a bun, but her veil, which covered the entire back of her head made it hard to see exactly how the hair was styled. This suggested that Merryweather was younger than both Flora and Fauna.

At the cradle, the three peered down and laid eyes on the tiny princess. "Oh, the little darling!"

They turned to the king and bowed respectfully. "Your majesties."

Flora was the first of the three to speak. "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less."

She approached the cradle and with a wave of her wand, she sent a whirlpool of light pink glittering flecks of magic raining down. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. One gift, a beauty so rare, with golden sunshine in you hair. Lips that shame the red red rose. You will walk with the spring wherever your feet may carry you."

Fauna was next. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. One gift, the gift of song. Melody you will bring your whole life long. The nightingale will be your troubadour and will bring you a sweet serenade to your door."

Finally, it was time for Merryweather to give her gift. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be …"

A blow of the wind suddenly whipped through the palace, cutting the fairy short. The door of the castle swung open. Lightning and thunder crashed and then all went still for a moment. A pale green ball of light suddenly appeared not too far from where the king and queen still sat and a shape began to materialize before the spectators.

What finally made an appearance sent chills down everyone's spines and even caused a few people to drop their glasses which shattered on the floor. A woman cried out in terror.

The figure appeared in the form of a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green-skinned woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. She had yellow eyes and a horned headdress, which was symbolic of her dark magic. She was clad in a black-and-purple robe with bat wing-like edges, and wore a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone in it.

This woman was an evil fairy, unlike the other three fairy godmothers in the room and her evil enabled her to perform many magical and powerful spells. She carried a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which she casted her spells, which included an ability to teleport herself, or send bolts of lightning at enemies. She was also capable of shapeshifting at will into numerous forms. Her minions were a legion of goblins and troll-like creatures. She was also frequently accompanied by her cherished pet raven called Diablo.

Flora gasped. "Why, it's Maleficent!"

Merryweather frowned furiously. "What does she want here?"

Fauna held a hand out. "Shhh!"

Maleficent looked around, her eyes cruel and calculating.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel," she mocked as she laid eyes on the fairies.

Merryweather angrily started to fly towards Maleficent but was held back by a frightened Flora.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation," Maleficent continued calmly, ignoring the two.

Merryweather snorted in disgust. "You weren't wanted!"

Maleficent feigned shock. "Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

Queen Leah fidgeted uncomfortably, hiding her fear well. "And you're not offended, your excellency?"

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will…" she paused and her eyes locked on the cradle. "I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

The three good fairies immediately sprang forward protect the cradle from her black magic but it was too late. They were no match for Maleficent.

"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and die!"

"Oh no!" Leah rushed forward and took the child in her arms, terrified for her child.

Maleficent broke out in a nasty cackle that echoed through the halls. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Stefan rose in anger and jabbed a finger at the witch. "Seize that creature!"

"Stand back you fools!" she snarled and disappeared in a flash of lightning, laughing still.

Flora waited for a moment until a heavy silence descended upon the castle. "Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give."

Stefan looked to her hopefully. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?"

"Oh no, sire," Merrywheather said, her eyes wide.

"Maleficent's powers are far too great," Flora agreed.

Fauna stepped forward. "But she can help!"

Merrywheather was still uncertain. "But …"

"Just do your best, dear."

"Yes …"

Merryweather sighed and, thinking for a moment, she stepped forward and prepared to give the gift of life to the tiny infant.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break. For true love conquers all…"


	3. Chapter 3

But despite the fairy's gift, King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.

The fairies stood alone in the castle, drinking tea as they watched the fire rage on below.

Flora huffed. "Silly fiddle faddle!"

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow," Fauna said as calmly as ever. It was up to her to keep a straight head while everyone else bustled about worrying.

Merryweather ignored her. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent."

"Of course not. But what will?"

Fauna shrugged. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her?"

Flora gasped. "Reason?"

"With Maleficent?"

"Well, she can't be all bad," Fauna snapped, defending herself.

Flora disagreed. "Oh, yes, she can."

"I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad!" Merry hissed.

Fauna was shocked. "Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say."

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way…"

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness."

Merryweather rolled her eyes at her sisters. "Well, that would make me happy."

Flora pondered for a moment. "But there must be some way ... There is!"

Merryweather was lost. "There is?"

Fauna jumped up, excited. "What is it, Flora?"

"I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears..." Flora snuck around the corners. "Follow me!"

Flora minimized herself, the other two followed her into the insides of a something on the table

Once safely away from prying ears, she turned to the others. "I'll turn her into a flower!"

"Maleficent?"

"Oh no, dear, the princess!"

Fauna was pleased with this. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower."

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger."

"It hasn't any," Merry said flatly.

Fauna ignored her tone. "That's right."

Flora nodded. "She'll be perfectly safe."

Merryweather was quiet for a moment before she sighed and frowned. "Until Maleficent sends a frost."

Flora nodded. "Yes, a ... oh dear!"

Fauna sighed. "She always ruins your nicest flowers."

"You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that."

Merryweather considered. "But what won't she expect, she knows everything."

"Oh but she doesn't dear. Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy..."

Flora got excited again. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way …"

Merryweather popped up. "Explain what?"

Flora turned back. "About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest."

Fauna smiled. "Oh, that's very nice of them."

"Who are they?"

Flora grinned and twirled her finger. "Turn around!"

While Merryweather and Fauna turned to face a mirror, Flora changed their outfit to peasantness.

Fauna jumped back, startled. "iih ... why, it's ... us!"

Merryweather was shocked. "You mean, we, us?"

"Take care of the baby?"

Flora shrugged. "Why not?"

Fauna squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh, i'd like that!"

Merryweather noticed that her dress was pink and changed its color to blue. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?"

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!"

"You really think we can?"

Flora nodded. "If humans can do it, so can we."

Merryweather smiled, feeling a little eager herself now. "And we have our magic to help us."

"That's right."

Flora's face paled slightly. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too."

Merryweather held her wand away desperately. "You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's why Maleficent will never suspect."

"But who'll wash, and cook?"

"Oh, we'll all pitch in."

Fauna raised her hand. "I'll take care of the baby!"

"Let me have it, dear," Flora said, still hunting for Merryweather's wand until she finally got it. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once."

Flora changed herself to normal size, but first forgot about Fauna and Merryweather.

Fauna cried out. "Flora!"

"Flora!"

Flora noticed and blew up Fauna and Merryweather and they left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan and Queen Leah stood at a balcony, looking down towards the the fairies carrying the baby away from them. The king and his queen watched them with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled….


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Maleficent's castle, the evil fairy ranted and screeched to her search patrol.

"It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

One servant nodded. "Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all …"

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?!"

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles."

Maleficent smiled nastily. "Cradle?"

The servant nodded, pleased with his work. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle."

Maleficent in a flash became angry. "Cradle?"

She turned to Diablo. "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!"

She began laughing hysterically, clutching her sides. "Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha …"

The servants uneasily joined the laughter. "Ha, ha, ha …"

Maleficent abruptly stopped laughing and turned on them angrily. "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!"

After driving her search patrol away with sharp zaps of lightning, she was left alone with her pet again. She sank down into her cold throne.

"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me."

Diablo obediently flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

For sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose...

A window of the cottage opened, and Briar Rose appeared, humming some tune in a lovely clear voice. She was an extraordinarily beautiful young woman, magically blessed with curly and wavy waist-length golden hair like sunshine, violet eyes, a tall and slender figure, and lips that did indeed shame the red rose. Her complexion was fair and flawless and her face was less rounded and more refined, giving her an appearance of maturity rather than youth despite being only 16. She wore a gray skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves and usually she prefered to walk around barefoot.

On this day, her sixteenth birthday, the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise.

Deeper inside the cottage, the fairies sat over a book of dresses.

Merryweather pointed. "How about this one?"

Flora nodded. "This is the one I picked."

Fauna gushed. "Oh she'll look beautiful in it."

"Now I thought a few changes here …"

"Aha."

"Don't forget a pretty bow …"

Flora smiled, her finger tracing the patterns. "And there's the shoulder line."

"We'll make it blue."

Flora snorted. "Oh no, dear, pink."

Merryweather frowned. "But …"

Flora ignored her. "Of course, we'll need a few pleats."

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Fauna whispered.

"Oh, I'll think of something."

Briar Rose came down the stairs and found the fairies. "Well, and what are you three dears up to?"

They all spun around in surprise.

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

Flora was fast. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we …"

Merryweather grabbed a basket and gave it to her. "Want you to pick some berries."

Flora smiled. "That's it, berries!"

Briar Rose was confused. "Berries?"

"Lots of berries."

"But I picked berries yesterday," Rose protested.

"Oh, we need more, dear."

Fauna nodded. "Lots, lots more."

"Yes!"

The fairies pushed Briar Rose out of the house.

"Now don't hurry back, dear," Flora said with a smile.

Merryweather waved. "And don't go to far."

"And don't speak to strangers."

Fauna smiled. "Goodbye, dear!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Briar Rose turned back, amused. "Goodbye!"

The fairies closed the door and got back inside.

Merryweather glanced behind her. "I wonder if she suspects."

Flora shook her head. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!"

"A real birthday party."

Fauna bustled past. "With a real birthday cake."

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of."

Merryweather ran upstairs. "I'll get the wands."

Flora nodded. "Yes, you ... the wands?"

Fauna gasped. "Oh no."

Flora dashed after her sister. "No magic!"

Merryweather pouted. "But the sixteen years are almost over."

"We're taking no chances."

"But, I never baked a fancy cake."

"Oh, you won't have to, dear."

Fauna smiled. "I'm going to bake the cake."

Merryweather gaped. "You?"

Flora laughed. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance."

"Well, …"

Fauna was rambling to herself about her creation. "I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots …"

Flora brought Merry back to her attention. "And i'm making the dress."

Merryweather was appaled. "But you can't sow, and she's never cooked!"

"Oh, it's simple."

"All you do is follow the book," Fauna agreed.

Flora directed Merryweather to stand on a chair. "Up here dear, you can be the dummy."

"Well, I still say we ought to use magic."

Flora threw a sheet of pink cloth above Merryweather and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Fauna had laid all the ingredients for the cake before her.

Fauna read from the book aloud as she searched for items. "Flour, three cups. Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups …"

She found three cups of different sizes and used them to pour flour into the bowl, counting each one as she poured it. "One, two, three."

Flora had cut a circular hole into the sheet she was working on.

Merryweather watched her, confused. "What's that for?"

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom."

Fauna nodded. "That's for the feet to go through."

Merryweather looked at it in disgust. "It's pink!"

Flora nodded, her eyes bright and happy. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it."

"But I wanted it blue."

Flora sighed. "Now, dear, we decided pink was her color."

She scoffed. "You decided!"

Fauna was still reading from the book as her sisters bickered. "Two eggs, fold in gently Fold? Oh well."

Fauna put two eggs into the bowl and started to fold them in, their shells cracking loudly. Merryweather was completely rolled into the pink cloth by this point.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped, her voice muffled.

Flora cut the cloth open at the top and Merryweather took a look at the dress from the inside.

"It looks awful!"

"That's because it's on you, dear."

"Now yeast, one tsp. tsp?" Fauna muttered.

"One teaspoon!"

Fauna laughed. "One teaspoon, of course."

Flora measured some size of the dress. "Oh gracious how the child has grown."

Merryweather nodded sadly. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here."

Fauna stared off into space as she worked on her cake. "Just a tiny baby..."

Merryweather lost a tear.

"Why Merryweather!"

"Whatever's the matter, dear?" Fauna asked, concerened.

"After the day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Briar Rose."

Tears sprang to Fauna's eyes as well. "Oh Flora!"

Flora held back her own emotions. "We all knew this day had to come."

Fauna sniffled. "But why did it have to come so soon?"

"After all, we've had her for sixteen years."

"Sixteen wonderful years," Merry agreed lovingly.

"Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started," Flora snapped and they all got back to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Briar Rose walked through the forest, singing softly to herself. Birds answered her singing and woke other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all came listening, eager to be near the gentle young maiden.

Not too far away, in the same stretch of woods, Prince Phillip rode on his horse. Briar Rose's singing could still be faintly heard.

Phillip was a very handsome young man. He had brown hair and eyes and generally wore a tan tunic over a black shirt, with brown pants and boots that framed tightly around his slim, but fair built physique. He also wore a red cape and hat at times.

Phillip paused and looked around. After a moment he turned to his horse.

"Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out." He turned his horse around, but it struggled back. "Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?"

The horse nodded with his head excitedly.

"Hop boy!"

They rode off towards the singing. While Samson jumped over a log, Phillip got caught in a tree and fell off.

"Ohhh!" he cried, splashing into the water. Samson held his hat and looked at him. Phillip sprinkled some water at Samson, glaring in annoyance.

"No carrots!"


	8. Chapter 8

In the meantime, Briar Rose was surrounded by the animals of the forest, picking berries and singing.

"I wonder,

I wonder,

I wonder why each little bird

Has a someone to sing to

Sweet things to

A gay little love melody.

I wonder,

I wonder,

If my heart keeps singing

Will my song go wing-ing

To someone

Who'll find me

And bring back a love song

To me!"

She began speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listened and answered her anyways.

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child."

"Who?" the owl whoed.

"Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone. [to the animals] But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"

"Who? Who? Who?" The animals got more and more excited as she told the story.

Briar Rose smiled. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up."

The animals sank their heads.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!"

A chipmunk saw the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together and made a plan and get over to that tree.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know samson, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite …" Phillip was saying as the two laid against a tree, Samson chomping on lilies in the small pond beside them. The horse looked up and saw the animals running off with the prince's clothes and neighed.

Phillip looked over and leapt to his feet, startled.

"There, stop!"


	10. Chapter 10

The owl, dressed in Phillip's cape and hat, was lifted by birds and one rabbit each took the shoes, and together they approached Briar Rose, forming their own version of her prince charming.

Briar Rose turned at the noise of their approach and gasped in surprise, startled for a moment by the figure until she realized who it was.

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince!" She laughed, got to her feet, and bowed. "Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!"

Smiling beautifully, she took the cape in her hands and began dancing with her 'dream prince', singing.

"I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam…"

Phillip and Samson approached the scene, but hid behind a tree. Phillip was enchanted by the beauty before him. He had never seen someone so far or hears such an angelic voice before. He watched, smiled at Samson briefly, and followed the girl's every move.

"...And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream…"

While Briar Rose turned around, Phillip made his move and grabbed the animals and placed himself instead. Briar Rose still couldn't see him.

…"But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once..."

Phillip joined her singing in a deep clear voice.

"The way you did-"

Briar Rose stopped to sing immediately but Phillip continued, finnishing the song.

"...Once upon a dream"

"Oh?" She turned around and saw Phillip and her violet eyes went wide. "Oh!"

She tried halfheartedly to run off, but was held back by Phillip.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said sincerely.

Rose shrugged uncomfortably. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a …"

"A stranger?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"But don't you remember? We've met before!" he replied with a smile that made her heart melt.

"We, we have?"

"Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" He took a few steps forward and took her into his arms, waltzing with her gracefully as he picked up their song.

"I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream..."

They stopped dancing and after a moment of searching each others eyes, Phillip laid his arm gently around Briar Rose.

They stood against a tree, overlooking a valley and the castle far beyond that. It was a very beautiful and peaceful sight. Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing happily. She had found her prince.

After a moment of blissful silence, Phillip spoke. "Who are you, what's your name?"

Briar Rose lifted her head in a dreamy state. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!"

She ran off, her eyes wide with shock at what she had been doing. What were Fauna's rules! Never associate with a stranger, never have any contact with them. What had she been doing? They would be furious with her….but he had been so worth it….

Phillip chased after her, desperate to not let her slip through his fingers. "But when will I see you again?"

Briar Rose paused and almost turned back. "Oh never, never!"

Phillip ran faster. "Never?"

Briar Rose paused and considered. Looking at him, remembering them dancing together, she knew he could not let this man who made he feel more alive than ever before go. "Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening."

"Where?"

Briar Rose smiled as she continued to run, gathering her things. "At the cottage, in the glen."


	11. Chapter 11

Inside the cottage, Fauna was lighting the candles on the cake, which started to melt down. She tried to hold it with a broom.

Fauna turned to her sisters. "Well, what do you think of it?"e

Merryweather was still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress.

Flora's eyes widened slightly. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake."

"Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?"

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?"

"Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffolds? What do you think?"

Fauna nodded. "I think so. What do you think, Merryweather?"

Merryweather struggled out of the dress, which fell to pieces. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands."

She stormed off angrily upstairs.

Fauna sighed. "You know, I think she's right."

"Here they are, good as new," Merry said, waving them about gleefully.

Flora snatched them away. "Careful, Merryweather! Quick, lock the doors. Flora, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances!"

She turned to Flora. "And now, you take care of the cake."

Merryweather smiled. "While I …"

"Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!"

Merryweather shortly got angry but then started cleaning up, knowing there was no point in arguing with Flora.

"Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Flora says, clean up the room!" They immediately started to sweep everything clean.

"And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess." Flora worked another sheet of pink cloth with her wand.

"Eggs, flour, milk," Fauna said and the ingredients came walking. "Just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles."

The cake started to bake itself.

Everything proceeded smoothly and quickly, but then Merryweather saw the dress.

"Oh no, not pink. Make it blue." She made it blue.

"Merryweather! Make it pink." Fauna returned it to pink.

"Blue."

"Pink!"

"Blue."

This time Flora stood before the dress and got blue herself. They started fighting over the color and blazes of light went through the chimney. From the outside, Diablo happened to be flying overhead and easily spotted the fireworks. Inside the house, the 'war' continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color were emptied on it.

Flora was furious. "Look what you've done!"

"Shh, listen!" Fauna suddenly gasped, hearing Briar Rose humming her 'once upon a dream' song.

"It's Rose!"

Flora forgot the argument and went into a flurry of motion. "She's back, enough of this foolishness."

she looked at the dress. "Make it pink. Now hide, quick."

"Blue," Merryweather murmured as she ran past and changed it once again.

Outside, Briar Rose hurried toward the house, excited about her news.

"And Flora," she called.

Inside, the mob was still sweeping the floor.

"Good gracious, who left the mob running?" Flora snapped.

Merryweather was fast. "Stop, mob!"

Briar Rose opened the door and entered, oblivious to the dark raven lurking behind her.

"And Flora, Fauna, Merryweather! Where is everybody?" Rose called. She turned and saw the dress and cake. "Oh!"

"Surprise, surprise!" the fairies called, coming out of their hiding places.

Fauna was beaming. "Happy birthday!"

Briar Rose smiled and hugged them gratefully. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him."

Fauna froze. "Him?"

Merryweather was stunned. "Rose!"

"You've met some stranger?" Flora stuttered.

Rose shook her head, grinning. "Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before."

"You have?" Flora said darkly.

"Where?"

"Once upon a dream!" She started singing, and danced with Fauna, imagining her prine dancing with her.

"I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream …"

Fauna was horrified. "She's in love."

Merryweather deflated. "Oh no."

Flora shook her head in disappointment. "This is terrible!"

Rose was startled. "Why? After all, I am sixteen."

Flora sighed. "It isn't that, dear."

Fauna braced herself. "You're already betrothed…"

The princess frowned. "Betrothed?"

Merryweather nodded. "Since the day you were born."

"To prince Phillip, dear."

"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be …"

Merryweather smiled knowingly. "A princess."

"And you are dear!"

Flora bowed slightly. "Princess Aurora. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan."

Diablo, having what he came for, flew off into the night.

Briar Rose was outraged. "But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him."

Flora shook her head. "I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again."

"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" Briar Rose ran upward to her room, crying heartbroken sobs.

Merryweather looked after her, distressed. "And we thought she'd be so happy."

Upstairs, Briar Rose laid on her bed, crying until the time came for her to leve.


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan stood standing at the window, looking outside. Hubert was with him, eating away merrily.

Stefan sighed. "No sign of her yet, Hubert."

"'Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset," his friend said and took another bite of food. "Ah, excellent bird! Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here."

"I'm sorry, Hubert, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing …" Stefan replied, nervous for his daughter.

"The past, all in the past." Hubert clapped his hands and the Lackey arrived with a bottle of wine. "Tonight, we toast to future with something i've been saving for sixteen years. Here, to the future!"

"Right, Hubert, to the future!"

"Skumps!"

"Skumps!"

Hubert smiled. "A toast to this knight."

Stefan nodded, feeling better. "The outlook is rosy."

"The future is bright"

Both of them joined in their drunken song.

"Our children will marry

Our kingdoms unite

Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!"

Hubert laughed jubilantly. "Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?"

Stefan was puzzled. "New home?"

Hubert laughed. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?"

"Well, I suppose in time …"

"Of course. To the home! Skumps!"

Stefan shrugged it off. "Skumps!"

"A toast to the home."

"One grander by far than a palace in Rome!"

"Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam."

"Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!"

Hubert clapped his hands. "The plans!"

A servant held a castle's plan in front of Stefan's face.

"Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really."

Stefan was shocked. "You mean, you're building it already?"

Hubert shook his head. "Built man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But Hubert, they're not even married yet."

"Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!"

Stefan was not ready for this. "Now hold on, Hubert. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me."

"Getting my Phillip aren't you?"

"Yes, but …"

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?"

"Of course, but …"

"There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!"

Stefan frowned. "Now be reasonable, Hubert. After all, Aurora knows nothing about this."

"Well?"

"Well, it may come as quite a shock …"

"Shock? My Phillip a shock?" Hubert turned angry. "What's wrong with my Phillip?"

"Nothing, Hubert. I only meant …"

"Why, doesn't your daughter like my son!"

"Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!"

Stefan's own temper started to flare. "Now, see here …"

Hubert stormed forward. "I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather!"

"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!"

"Unreasonable, pompous …" Hubert grabbed a fish and held it like a sword. "En garde, sir!"

"I warn you, Hubert, this means war!" Stefan used a plate as a shield.

They started to fight, fish against plate, then abruptly broke into laughter.

Hubert put the fish down. "What's this all about anyway?"

Stefan laughed. "Nothing Hubert, absolutely nothing."

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other."

"Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow."

"Splendid! King size, of course."

"Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!"

Outside, an announcer's voice boomed out, announcing the arrival of Hubert's son.

"His royal highness, Prince Phillip!"

"Phillip?" Hubert ran downward to meet him.

Before the castle, Phillip arrived on his horse.

"Phillip! Phillip! Phillip, hold, Phillip!" Phillip held and Hubert ran to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"Well, I have met her, father."

"You have? where?"

"Once upon a dream." Phillip started to sing, lifted his father, and started to dance with him.

"Oh Phillip, stop it, stop that, why, Phillip, Put me down!" Phillip laughed and put him down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!"

"Princess Aurora? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most …"

"I didn't say it was Aurora."

"You most certainly did, you said …"

Phillip smiled. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose."

Hubert was horrified. "A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Phillip, you're joking! [to Samson] isn't he?"

Samson shook his head.

"You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!"

"Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays …"

"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses."

Phillip wasn't losing his girl so easily. he climbed on his horse and prepared to ride away. "... and marry the girl I love."

"Exactly!"

"Goodbye, father!" he called and rode off.

"Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Phillip, stop, come back, hold Phillip! Phillip! Oh, how will I ever tell Stefan?" Hubert sighed, worried.


	13. Chapter 13

In the woods, the fairies and Aurora, with her head down, walked cautiously towards the castle. They got inside unnoticed into some room.

"All right, in here, dear," Flora said.

Merryweather closed the door and sighed.

"Lock the door, Merryweather! Fauna, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here.

This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty," Flora sid fondly, proud of the young woman before her.

The fairies sat the crown on her head and Aurora again broke into tears.

Fauna sighed. "Now, dear."

"Come, let her have a few moments alone." They left the room, leaving Aurora behind them.

Outside, Merryweather paced back and forth. "It's that boy she met."

"Whatever are we going to do?" Fauna fretted.

Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appeared, then there was only a ball of light visible. Aurora got up in spell, and started towards the light, her sobs cutting off.

Merryweather considered. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince."

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear."

Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opened.

"Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy," Fauna said.

"Well, why don't we?"

Suddenly things got deathly quiet and the three fairies sensed there was something wrong...something dark near by. They heard a faint sound from inside the room.

Flora's eyes flew wide. "Listen! Maleficent!"

"Rose, Rose!"

They opened the door quickly.

"Oh why did we leave her alone?"

"Rose, Rose!"

The fairies saw Aurora walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared. Aurora slowly walked up a staircase, following the light. The fairies tried pushing the wall open, then Flora used her magic.

"Rose, Rose! Where are you? Rose!"

There were multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies didn't find the right way at once.

"Rose!"

Briar Rose followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a spinning wheel. Aurora started to reach towards it with her left hand, feeling a strange pull to the light.

"Rose! Don't touch anything!"

Aurora held back, hearing the voices. Without seeing her, Maleficent's voice echoed inside the princess's mine.

"Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!"

In a flash of light, Aurora touched the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appeared in the door as she crumbled to the ground.

"Oh!"

Maleficent stood above her prey, smiling nastily at her triumph. "You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess."

Maleficent turned beside, revealing Aurora laying face-down on the floor. Maleficent disappeared, laughing.

Fauna broke down. "Rose!"

Flora rushed forward. "Oh Rose! Oh, I'll never forgive myself."

"We're all to blame!" Fauna soothed.

They started crying over Aurora's motionless body and the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red.


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the castle, King Stefan and Queen Leah sat on their throne. Hubert approached Stefan, rubbing his forehead as he prepared to tell his friend about Phillip.

"Stefan, there's something important I have to tell you."

Stefan held up a hand, watching the doors expectantly. "Not now, Hubert."

"But it's about Phillip."

"Phillip, oh yes, of course, Phillip, why, where is the boy?"

Hubert ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "That's what i'm telling to tell you."

"Well, send for him immediately!"

"But …"

A fanfare sounded outside, cutting Hubert off abruptly.

"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!"

The crowd before the castle cheered, and fireworks were shot into the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

The fairies were still crying at a bed they had placed Aurora on, a red rose in her hand. They went onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd.

Fauna sniffled softly. "Poor King Stefan and the Queen."

Merryweather let her tears flow freely. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out."

Flora was quiet for a moment before she set her shoulders and dried her face. "They're not going to."

Merryweather was baffled. "They aren't?"

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens. Come!"

They flew around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Flora had just put the spell on Hubert. While drifting off to sleep, he said ...

"Well, just been talking to Phillip. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl."

"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Flora asked, fluttering around anxiously.

"Just some peasant girl he met."

"Where, where?" she pressed.

"Once upon a dream…" He finally fell asleep.

"Once upon a dr... Rose! Prince Phillip!" Flora quickly flew to Fauna and Merryweather. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!"

The fairies hurriedly started towards back the cottage.


	16. Chapter 16

Phillip rode up on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approached the cottage. He knocked on the door, anxious to meet his love again.

Maleficent's voice came through the door, soft and eerily warm. "Come in!"

Phillip got in and was surprised by a couple of Maleficent's servants. He struggled, but ultimately was completely tied. Maleficent and Diablo watched the scene with deep satisfaction.

Maleficent stepped forward and lit his face with a candle.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!" She laughed as he glared at her darkly. What had she done with his girl?! "Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest."

The fairies were still on their way. As they arrived, they found the door open. They entered and found Phillip's hat on the floor.

"Maleficent!"

"She's got Prince Phillip!"

"At the forbidden mountain." Flora said, horrified.

Fauna gasped, frightened. "But we can't, we can't go there!"

"We can, and we must."


	17. Chapter 17

The fairies reached Maleficent's castle and cautiously approached it. They were surprised by some guards, but got in unnoticed. They found a window to a room where Maleficent was having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire.

Maleficent turned and began talking quietly to Diablo. "What a pity prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

Maleficent walked toward the dungeon and her raven and the fairies followed her. Maleficent opened the door to Phillip's cell and stepped through, who sat chained to the wall. He looked up at her approach.

Maleficent smiled. "Oh come now, prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true."

The fairies appeared in the window of the dungeon. Maleficent used her magic stick to depict the following.

"Behold, King Stefan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed …"

In Maleficent's imagery, the prince was old, anything but what she was telling. Her voice dripped with sarcasm and cruelty.

"... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all."

Phillip struggled in his chains. Merryweather started towards Maleficent in anger.

"Why, you mean …"

Merryweather was quickly pulled back by Flora. The raven had noticed Merryweather speaking and turned towards the window, but didn't see the hidden fairies.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. A most gratifying day," the evil woman said and promptly left.

Outside the dungeon, she locked the door.

Maleficent sighed happily. "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well."

The fairies approached Phillip quietly.

"Shh, no time to explain," she whispered when he noticed them.

Using their magic, they opened Phillip's chains and the doorlock.

"Wait, prince Phillip. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil."

Just outside the dungeon, the raven waited, which flew off screaming. The fairies and Phillip started upwards the stairs. The raven had called Maleficent's servants, which came streaming downstairs. Phillip fought some of them, but then they jumped out a window. Some rocks were dropped towards Phillip.

"Phillip, watch out!"

Flora turned the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows was shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Merryweather freed Samson. Phillip rode off on Samson towards the gate, where hot oil was thrown. Flora turnned it into a rainbow. The raven flew towards Maleficent's tower, trying to wake her. He was followed by Merryweather, who first failed to hit him with her magic. At last, she turned him into a stone raven just outside Maleficent's door. Maleficent appeared in the door.

"Silence!" She turned to Diablo. "You, tell those fools to ...No!"

She looked from her frozen bird and then saw Phillip escaping. "No!"

The drawbridge was raised but he pushed forward.

"Watch out, Phillip!"

Samson just made it over the gap.

Flora urged him to go faster and faster in order to make it. "Hurry, hurry, Phillip!"

Maleficent threw two spells, but couldn't stop them.

Maleficent was not finished. "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!"

A black cloud appeared over the castle. Bolts of lightning struck everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Phillip had to stop before them.

Maleficent laughed at the sight.

Phillip stopped only shortly, then started cutting a way with his sword. Finally, he was through and he pressed on, desperate to reach his princess.

"No, it cannot be!" Maleficent used her magic to quickly appear in front of Phillip. "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!"

She transformed herself into a an enormous black, terrifying, fire breathing dragon in order to battle and destroy the young Prince.

Phillip courageously started towards her. But he had no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he had to retreat. He turned and ran but came face to face with a huge wall.

Flora stood at the top of the rock wall and called down to him. "Hop! come this way!"

Phillip climbed up, only to see that he was now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he lost his shield.

Maleficent laughed in her dragon tongue.

The fairies came aid the prince and they combine their magic on the sword.

"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, That evil die and good endure!" Flora cried.

Phillip threw the sword at the dragon, which was hit deadly and collapsed with a piercing scream as it was ran through the heart. Phillip and the fairies got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Aurora lay on her bed. Phillip slowly walked towards his princess and knelt beside her. He looked at her beautiful face for a moment and felt his heart beat thickly in his chest. He focused on her red lips and gave her a faint kiss on the lips.

Aurora immediately came alive under his touch and blinked open her striking violet eyes to see Phillip and she broke out into a breathtaking smile.

Inside the throne room, everyone awakened, too with Aurora breaking the spell.

Stefan turned to look around sleepily. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine ... Now, you were saying?"

Hubert started slightly. "I was? oh yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the fourteenth century."

"Yes, you said that a moment ago."

Hubert blinked. "Well, to come right to the point, my son Phillip says he's going to marry …"

Hubert was interrupted by a fanfare that was to announce the princess's arrival'. The fairies watched the scene from a balcony, as Aurora and Phillip appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.

Stefan gasped and grinned widely. "It's Aurora, she's here!"

Hubert wiped his eyes, mouth open. "And Phillip!"

Aurora and Phillip kneeled down before the throne. Aurora then fondly embraced her mother, finally feeling at peace in the arms of her family.

Hubert spoke to Phillip. "What does this mean, boy? I don't …"

Aurora came over and kissed Hubert on the cheek gently.

"But, but, …"

Aurora and Phillip started dancing, gazing into each other's eyes happily.

Hubert shook his head. "I don't understand."

On the balcony, Fauna lost a tear and Flora turned to her in suprise.

"Why, Fauna, what's the matter, dear?"

"Oh, I just love happy endings."

"Yes, I do, too…" She suddenly noticed that Aurora's dress was blue and she glared. "Oh, Blue? Pink!"

The dress immediately changed to pink and her and Merryweather picked up their battle again, changing the dress back and forth.

The castle disappeared around Aurora and Phillip as they danced, oblivious to everything around them, and they kept on dancing in the clouds.


End file.
